The Town dissolves/Dialga Vs. Palkia/Darkrai saves Alice
Here is the scene where Almos Town is getting dissolves while Dialga and Palkia fight each other and Darkrai saves Alice goes in Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai. Brock: They're both consider to be deities. Tonio: Hmm, PaIkia and DiaIga must have battIed in between dimensions, and so the wounded PaIkia must have fIed here, seaIing the town in yet another dimension. Attempting to hide itseIf from DiaIga! (Dialga fires hyper beam while Palkia fires aura sphere as two attacks hit each other it causes the ground to shake again as the two Legendary Pokemon continues to fight each other. Palkia fires aura sphere, but Dialga dodges it quickly and then Darkrai blocks it protecting the tower from being harmed) Tonio: Two entities that never shouId have met, crossed paths in the Space-Time Rift. Their unbridIed wrath has enveIoped the city. And the resuIt? Destruction! Alice: What do you mean? Tonio: The nightmare that I read about in Godey's diary, it's happening here and now, right before our eyes! Alice: Wait. You're saying Godey was dreaming about future events? Tonio: Yes. (Dialga and Palkia both charges up their signature attacks) Tonio: Tremendous energy! (Dialga fires Roar of Time while Palkia fires Spacial Rend as the attacks fired, they collide to each other and then explode causing everyone to get blown and then the town is slowly beginning to disintegrate) Alice: Everyone okay? Ash & Dawn: Yeah. Brock: Guess so. Emerl: We're fine. Tai Kamiya: Is everybody okay? Takato Matsuki: Is nobody hurt? Chiro: Yeah, we're fine, you too Jinmay? Jinmay: Yeah, I’m okay. (Dialga and Palkia continues fighting each other, but their fight also causes destruction too as Alice runs to stop the fight) Tonio: Alice, wait! Alice: Stop fighting right now! (Dialga bites Palkia as they're about to fall down on Alice, Darkrai fires Dark Pulse pushing them up in the air) Alice: Darkrai! (Dialga and Palkia are about to fight each other again, but Darkrai joins in as three Pokemon begin to fight each other. Just then the citizens of Alamos Town appears watching the battle) Darkrai: Go away! (Darkrai fires dark void, but Dialga and Palkia quickly uses Protect as they launch their attacks on Darkrai as it falls down into the garden) Alice: Darkrai! Double-D: It crashes in the garden! Johnny the Lion: Come on! (The two Legendary Pokemon roar at each other. At the garden the heroes found Darkrai on the ground, injured, but okay as Alice touches Darkrai to look at her) Alice: Darkrai, you aII right? Darkrai: AIicia -- (Alice nods her head) Alice: My name's AIice. You see, AIicia was my grandmother. Darkrai: AIice -- Alice: You tried to protect our town. I'm sorry I didn't understand. Ash Ketchum: Yeah me too. Pikachu: Pika. Tai Kamiya: Same goes for me too. Matt Ishida: You should've told us eariler that your friendly. Dawn: Darkrai, forgive us. Nova: We didn’t mean to. (Darkrai sinks in the shadow as the heroes looks up seeing Darkrai tries to stop the fight) Alice: Darkrai, no.Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes